Spoiled
by Dawnstep
Summary: Something always seems to come in between Matt and Gilbert on their dates… this time it just so happens to be Canada's crazy family, or at least, brother and brother-in-law.


Spoiled

Genre: general, romance, family

Pairings/Characters: PruCan, slight USUK

Rating: K

Summary: Something always seems to come in between Matt and Gilbert on their dates… this time it just so happens to be Canada's crazy family, or at least, brother and brother-in-law.

As the United States of America, Alfred Jones prided himself of being quite used to odd situations. After all, his people loved them.

What he was not used to, however, was…_ this._

"No way," he muttered in disbelief, hamburger forgotten in his hand.

"Eh? What's that?" piped up England from beside him, looking up. "You say something, git?"

"No way," America repeated, a bit louder, but still not clearly enough for Arthur, who blinked in confusion.

"No way… what?"

America finally turned to face him, his blue eyes wide with shock as he stared blankly into England's green ones and rather… prominent… furrowed brow. "Canada," he said simply.

England quirked his head, even more confused. "What about Matthew, now?"

"He's… he's… no, he can't _possibly_ be. I'm seeing things… aren't I, Iggy?" Alfred pressed, suddenly pouting desperately at England, who raised an eyebrow.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? And what on Earth are you talking about? What's Matthew done?"

"I don't knooooooow!" Alfred wailed, looking even more distressed now. England, if at all possible, grew even more confused.

"Well then what are you going on about? Wanker," he grumbled.

In response, America merely buried his head in England's shoulder- much to the older's embarrassment- wailed, and pointed.

England gasped.

"No way," he muttered in disbelief, America forgotten on his shoulder as he stared across the park, his mouth hanging wide open.

-x-

A ways away in that same park, Matthew Williams shivered.

"You alright, Birdie?" said the uncharacteristically concerned voice to his right. Turning towards it, he smiled.

"I'm fine," he replied, leaning up to press a quick kiss to the pale cheek that was turned towards him. "I just got that feeling again, is all."

Despite the fact that he'd just been kissed- in public! In the middle of the park, no less!- by his rather shy Canadian, Gilbert, the once-mighty, always-awesome Prussia frowned. "What, you mean the 'somebody just found out' feeling? The one you got right before Herakles and Kiku walked in on us kissing in the closet outside the meeting?"

Matthew chuckled softly, remembering that particular incident with a certain fondness (even though he was a bit suspicious of that look Kiku had suddenly got in his eyes upon seeing them and Herakles' small, amused smile) and nodded. "Exactly the one. Odd, I don't see-" he broke off suddenly, his violet eyes widening and his mouth dropping open.

"…oh. Crap."

"What? Who is it?" Gilbert replied immediately, spinning around and searching desperately for approximately 0.5 seconds before his gaze lined up with Matthews and he cursed a bit more… profusely.

"That about sums it up," agreed Canada ruefully, running a hand through his hair and sighing. "Well… we might as well go over there," he added glumly. "They've seen us now."

Gilbert nodded, but groaned. "Ugh~! The Awesome Me was soooo not prepared for this today! I don't wanna meet the family~!" he whined.

Canada lightly buffeted him on the arm, grinning just slightly. "You've already _met_ them, idiot," he replied. "For that matter, you've known Arthur for… what, how many hundreds of years now?"

Prussia just rolled his eyes. "But, Birdie! That un-awesome excuse for a brother-in-law you have there has never been able to appreciate my awesome!"

Shaking his head and laughing some more, Canada gave a gentle tug on their entwined fingers and led Prussia slowly over to where his brother and his brother's fiancé seemed to be nearly comatose at the sight of them.

"By the way, Mattie," Gilbert said as they closed the distance between them and the shocked pair. Canada looked up.

"Yeah, Gil?"

"…is it just me, or does someone always seem to spoil our dates?" the almighty Prussia said with a (naturally awesome) pout. Canada just laughed.

-x-x-x-x-

Fail ending is fail. =w= Well, I was doing the dishes and this idea just kinda… came up and smacked me in the head. I sighed and admitted defeat- I'm not getting anywhere with my other fanfics, which is bad as I kinda have to update three of them before November orz- and ran upstairs to type this up. ^.^'' I honestly have no idea where it came from, but hey- PruCan! :D

If there's enough of a positive response, I might continue it… eventually. .-.

On a partially related note, I'm trying to decide whether I'm a PruCan-loving Franada shipper or a Franada-loving PruCan shipper. I'm somewhere in the middle right now. –ponders-

Oh! Just occurred to me that this is my first Hetalia fanfic to be posted. –throws confetti that's shaped into something that looks suspiciously like tomatoes- Yay. Although I do have another one, a Canadacentric!Franada, that I need to finish typing up… that, however, is not my priority. I'm going back to working on typing Warriors: 4&4 Prophecy chapter 4 now, kthxbai. -_-

'Cha!

-Dawnstep


End file.
